<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豪洛】Dim Light by ImaedaHanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400050">【豪洛】Dim Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami'>ImaedaHanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se, 创造营2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>炮友+恋人别别扭扭地同时养成的俗套文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>小洛豪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>壶、屠、画弟弟都会有出现~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>端着酒杯走向任豪前那一瞬，何洛洛只是觉得这张脸对他来说正好微微熟悉又足够好看而已。</p><p>空气中弥漫着烟酒的味道，男男女女疯狂地在舞池中扭动着腰肢和臀部，人群中不时爆发出阵阵尖叫。<br/>
城市斑驳的霓虹被扯碎，教妄图享乐的人们大把大把撒进这里。被欢闹声敲击着的调色再不显得过艳，一切都为使人更加亢奋而服务，诱着越来越多的人踏进狂欢的中央。<br/>
何洛洛低头瞥眼自己的衣袖，凑在鼻尖闻了闻，果然已染上了股烟味。他坐在这个角落绒蓝色的卡座沙发里一声不吭地喝酒，听着敲击鼓膜心脏的背景音，默默打量眼前在几个同伴推搡下上前与一个男人搭讪的女生的表情。<br/>
眼下小盘子快空掉，丁程鑫搂着刘耀文回来，慵慵懒懒地踩了几个醉步，身子跌进下陷的绒蓝色沙发里。<br/>
他往何洛洛那头一欠身子，拈了薯片喂刘耀文一口又自己吃一片，往后一倒，看着低头啜一口酒的何洛洛道：“还坐着呢？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
何洛洛有点局促地应一声。<br/>
电音节也好，联谊也罢，被同学强拉来这里之后，他大体亲自确认了这些名头指向的都是同一种东西的事实，和——他的天性好像真的不太适合这里的事实。<br/>
但是，来都来了。<br/>
被伙伴推搡着尝完两小杯威士忌之后他独自喝起了鸡尾酒，喝完一杯莫吉托后又点了杯名字看起来很诗意的东京红茶。<br/>
酒量并不好的何洛洛感觉有点发晕。他试着融入，却终究只努力到不闷头玩手机，开始一轮默默的人间观察。<br/>
酒精之外的官能冲击即使只在外围也让他肾上腺素有点飙升。他端起酒杯喝下一口，看着让他逐渐不再觉得有那么强的冲击感的一对陌生男女暧昧升温的笑容。<br/>
——并不是如坠狼窟。带上足够优异的演出，每个人都可以顺理成章地成为狩猎者。<br/>
心上其实是有点发痒的——纵是难抑身上的无所适从，一直猫在角落里小口喝酒嚼零食实在显得太格格不入了。<br/>
何洛洛嗅嗅鼻尖下方酸辛的酒味，转头看了眼坐在自己身边肆无忌惮地互相啄吻的情侣，再沉着地四下看去。<br/>
他刚想起身，舞社的人就在他方决了意要融入的当儿三五成群地过来，招呼他们三个去人多的那边。<br/>
丁程鑫赖在刘耀文怀里磨蹭，看见之后蹙眉嘟哝起来：“哎呀，好烦呐……”<br/>
“走吧，再不去就该我们走了。”<br/>
刘耀文起身，拍拍身上被人靠出的褶皱，走出两步微微停下，朝何洛洛示意。<br/>
“谁们走？”丁程鑫勾住他手指跟上去。<br/>
“我跟你啊——蹦迪这步省掉，做正事。”<br/>
丁程鑫一下有点被呛到。<br/>
“真是长大了……——行啦洛洛，今天你能凑上去认识几个人就算可以了。”他转而对何洛洛说。<br/>
赶上一行人之前，丁程鑫压低声音嘱咐他：“不相熟的不要乱接触。”<br/>
踏出这片角落后闯进视线的光就越来越晃眼，而后何洛洛面前又展开一片装饰着灿芒的绒蓝色角落。<br/>
有所不同的是，这里隐隐让他觉得比夜店中央更像中心。<br/>
不知是否受了心理原因的影响，带他过来的人跟此刻围坐在这里的人都让他感到似曾相识又陌生。目之所及中分明有一部分是让他略有印象的脸庞，又好像所有人都披着亢奋的面具，统统向赤裸升温的空气投射弓箭。<br/>
好像又只有他一个人略显僵硬地站在这里了。<br/>
“那边的人好像也是我们舞社的。”收起只有自己知道的局促，何洛洛随口一般说道。<br/>
“是，刚才我就听他们说了，里面有校草的水平。好像跟我不是一届的。”丁程鑫应他，说到最后暗掐了掐刘耀文的手。<br/>
男孩凑近他调侃道：“那是说明你身边没校草啊，丁儿。”<br/>
“有没有校草跟我有关系吗？”<br/>
“没关系。”刘耀文勾着唇说。<br/>
“新生论坛炒过的，除了我跟你，还有何洛洛呐。”<br/>
丁程鑫为这位小自己两岁、在附近的高中就读的男友科普着，一边笑着转头看去——<br/>
便顺着不知何时离开些许的何洛洛微妙的神情，视线不由自主地落在了喧闹的空气间他与某人目光相汇之处。<br/>
周遭悄然静默。<br/>
刘耀文低低指了指，示意丁程鑫看不远处悠闲地翘着长腿喝酒的男人。<br/>
他露着额头，凌厉的发型配着张称不上攻击性很强的面庞，放下了手中波光流转的透杯，定定地看着站在途间一小片空地上的何洛洛。<br/>
舞池正在耳畔晃动尖叫，不规则的光擦过他们所处的这片阴影，投下成束成片浮动艳色的斑斓。<br/>
离远了同行的朋友，周身只有破碎的狂欢与低微而渐起的议论不断涌进何洛洛的耳膜，像无止歇的擂鼓，在他胸腔里敲出某种奇异的感觉。<br/>
他眯起眸挑衅似的对眼前的男人晃晃澄明的酒液，迎着洒在这张玻璃桌中央的几片亮紫色的流光，不急不缓地递在半空。<br/>
坐在角落沙发里的男人饶有兴味地回视，在一片注视中站起身来，一步一步走向他。<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少年的视线只有一刹无人察觉的颤抖。<br/>他樱红色的唇角愈发向上勾起了，而男人轻轻接过了他手里的酒，一饮而尽。<br/>“喔——？”人群中传来一阵起哄声。<br/>“有意思任豪！”不知是谁大声喊道。<br/>“洛洛过去干嘛？那谁啊？”在方才走过来的何洛洛没注意到的一处散台，林墨扯着身边的人问道。<br/>“也是我们舞社的。但我不知道叫什么名字，不同届。”<br/>孙亦航注视着那边开口：“研三的校草，任豪。”<br/>光束擦过何洛洛的身侧打在任豪身上，后者目不转睛看着少年暗光浮动的眼眸，摸来桌上的烟盒，抽出一根夹在薄薄的唇间。<br/>他对近在咫尺的略矮于自己的少年扬扬下巴。<br/>何洛洛不甘示弱，右手掏出火机弹亮一簇跃动的红，燃在了任豪口中伸出的纸棒末端偏上的位置。<br/>香烟被点亮，任豪眼中划过一丝讶异，又瞬时变得自如，俯身更加凑近面无惧色的何洛洛，在面颊相贴的距离抽起一口。<br/>丁程鑫惊得低叫出声。<br/>“你好像操心得多余了。”身旁的人搂住他的腰说。<br/>舞池突然爆出一阵巨大的欢呼，音响带着轰鸣的底噪开始作打碟调试，自动播出的电音一下将众人吸引了去，连带把周遭的声音淹没。<br/>一时何洛洛只能听清站在面前的人所说的话了——<br/>他下意识将打火机在掌心收紧，看着男人惬意而不屑地对他吐出一口烟雾。<br/>灰蒙的粒子消散成无色撞在他鼻尖。那味道意外地并不令他反感，恍然间他仿佛还闻见一阵淡淡的檀香。<br/>但很快就被扰乱的心神和周围更加浓烈的味道淹没。<br/>“三十分钟，然后跟我走。”<br/>男人好像没看出他思绪的游移，头也不回地往吧台方向走去。<br/>何洛洛愣了一下，随即敛起神情跟上，与有些惊讶地笑望着他的丁程鑫擦身而过。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>实际上何洛洛连任豪的脸都没太看清楚。眼神对上、空气沉默的一瞬间，好像就有一团好胜和逼着自己鼓起勇气的火在胸膛里闪烁起来，让他的心跳越来越快，却不紧张，只想迎着这个气场强大而年长于他的人走过去，到四目相对的眼神终于碰撞，他才觉得爽快。<br/>
先假装成那是自己可以驾驭的，自然而然就能把假装成真。<br/>
跟着舞池的人群一同摇摆，他才感到自己终于坠了进去，彻底成为了一种从未体会过的氛围中的一员——其实像丁程鑫那样有人陪着才会让他有安全感，可这种对安全的渴望只能成为让野性无法释放的绳索，解放身心之后，这种明灭的不安就彻底从他心里被一扫而空了。<br/>
直到那个高挑的男人出现在离他并不近却一直能观察到的地方，到他的眼神时不时落在自己身上，何洛洛才回味出一点真实感。<br/>
而现在他被压在沙发上。<br/>
该亲吗？<br/>
总之不能示弱。<br/>
可他其实并不会什么。只用眼神相对时他是不怕的，可眼前的男人扣着他的肩膀坐下、一下一下顺着他的背的时候，他才意识到自己什么经验都没有，就被一个刚刚见面的陌生人带到这里来了。<br/>
自己真的喜欢男生吗？——<br/>
“唔……”<br/>
他来不及想，就被对方堵住了唇。<br/>
何洛洛睁大了眼，看到他阖着眸、读不出情绪的表情。旋即就被人捏住下颌，滑软的舌头闯进他猝不及防的口腔里，娴熟地勾进来，轻轻舔着他口腔的上颚，再逮到他下面尖尖的虎牙，试探地舔了舔。<br/>
男人松开他，想到了什么似的，问道：“你叫什么。”<br/>
“何洛洛……”<br/>
“好。洛洛……”<br/>
紧接着是下一个吻。男人娴熟地吻他，亲吻之余给他呼吸换气的余地，间隙里就蹭着他的鼻尖叫他的名字，好像他与他是相处已久的恋人一般。<br/>
“哈啊……任豪……”<br/>
“你知道我叫什么？”<br/>
“我听到他们喊你——嗯……”<br/>
男人舔弄他乳尖的动作让他失了声。解释的尾音变成了情动不断的哼声，他在沙发上扭动起身子，然后情不自禁地，像一个母亲抱着孩子一样，揽住了任豪埋在他平坦的胸前的头。<br/>
源源不断的快乐正在往外催生，何洛洛觉得自己的确喜欢男人。<br/>
黑色的衬衫被蹂躏得湿润了小片而皱皱巴巴，他的扣子被任豪解开一颗，再用牙齿生扯开一颗，最上部可怜巴巴地挂着的一粒最终被崩开的衣线带走，带着脆生而轻的响声落到地上。<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
心跳变快了，何洛洛慌慌张张地想掩饰自己的不够娴熟，一边按住任豪壮实温热的后背，一边努力睁开眼睛看他。<br/>
他被男人打横抱起，环上他的颈抓紧了怕掉下去。<br/>
“你很轻。”<br/>
任豪满不在乎地“啵”亲了他一口，笑着说了这样三个字。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>热水压迫着何洛洛的胸膛。<br/>
他颤着身体，半倒在任豪的怀中。<br/>
一分钟之前，他在水雾缭绕而透着暖光的浴室外脱光了衣服，轻轻推开了虚掩着的磨砂门，走了进来。<br/>
“我放水，你去床头柜里拿润滑的东西。”<br/>
男人只是这样浅浅叮嘱他一句就转身进去，留他一个人站在门口，衬衫破着，很有股凌乱美的模样。<br/>
去拿到就能继续装作熟练吧。<br/>
哎，就这样默认了自己是下面的那个吗？<br/>
何洛洛硬着头皮走过去。酒店房间里的陈设还很整齐，任豪的小包就放在床头柜上，柜子里印着外文的小瓶子他都不认得，只有一支凡士林，算是他稍微认识一点的东西。<br/>
赤脚踩在理石纹路的瓷面上时，何洛洛产生了脚下这片干燥的冰凉会令他滑倒的错觉。<br/>
任豪正靠在浴缸的乳胶背垫上，注视着细波中上下翻腾的玫瑰花瓣，待他通体赤裸地慢慢走到双人浴缸前了，才抬起眸来，好整以暇地看着他。<br/>
那往下打量的目光似乎恰好落在何洛洛禁不住微微勃起的性器上，让他感到不自在。而少年也只忍着，把手里的东西交给他，缓缓抬起左腿迈了进去。<br/>
他左脚的侧边无意碰着了任豪的小腿。<br/>
何洛洛腿脚有点冰，在漂着红瓣的浴缸中央微微犹豫地站了片刻，最后背向了身后的男人，扶住两旁冰凉的杆子坐了下去。<br/>
温暖的水流让他全身都舒张开来，舒服地叹了口气。<br/>
而少年握过栏杆而凉了一片的手心随之被任豪握住。<br/>
后者宽阔的身子从后面贴上他，低头吻吻他的耳朵。<br/>
少年一瞬就轻颤起来——那炙热的性器正顶在他臀缝与后背之间，肉楔顶部抵住那处敏感的皮肤色情地蹭着，几秒之间就兴奋得变硬变热。<br/>
腿心绵密白皙的软肉被男人以手掌覆住轻轻揉捏，耳垂被湿热的唇与尖牙同时咬磨着，他忍不住呻吟，也忍不住向后倒去。<br/>
慢慢敞开的双腿随之也试探任豪的默认一般从侧面靠上了他的。肌肤在水流之中相贴的温暖触感比耳鬓厮磨更让何洛洛上瘾，他小猫一般轻蹭着任豪的小腿肚，勾上他空闲着的右指。<br/>
雾气蒙住的视线里，水流正裹着细波上下浮动，波形的水线在何洛洛微勃而殷红的乳尖上翻腾。<br/>
他咬住唇，带着任豪的手指覆至其上。<br/>
男人秀美的指尖被他的手引到了乳首上，碰触还若有若无就已勾得少年胸前的一粒迅速苏醒，凑紧对方的指腹讨好地磨。<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“你这样一点都不像约炮啊，何洛洛。”<br/>
“你就像吗……唔……”<br/>
“还、不操我……”<br/>
“那来啊。”<br/>
任豪手一用力就抓着他的腿根把他身子抬起来，让他臀部往上生生送高，整个跌在他怀里，后穴也从贴着缸底到露出来。<br/>
他两根手指不打招呼地插了进去，在湿润的穴壁里肆意进出勾弄，三两下就把何洛洛玩得肉柱在敞开的腿间不停颤抖，靠在他宽阔的肩上连连呻吟。<br/>
穴壁很紧，紧到任豪觉得自己能感受清楚这个少年体内每一道肉褶的形状，食指在里面捣动着，合着湿液和温热的水流，就像有一张小嘴在吮着他的手指。<br/>
“真浪。”<br/>
“疼……！呜……”<br/>
任豪命令他爬起来，撅起屁股来对着他，挤了管体沾了水的凡士林里面的白膏出来，在后穴处打转。<br/>
少年手肘撑在浴缸面上努力翘着白皙的屁股给他，花褶紧致又好看，向里延伸的浅纹被他的三根手指弄成细微不同的形状。<br/>
看着开拓得差不多了，任豪支起身子，扶住自己滚热勃起的性器，对着那处试图捅进去。<br/>
“呜呜……”<br/>
何洛洛摇着臀接纳了他的龟头。他痛苦地叫出声来，弓着纤细的背，肩膀也一抖一抖的。<br/>
“……你是第一次吗？”<br/>
“我……呜啊……！”<br/>
任豪有些迟疑地问，缓缓地往里插进去。肉棒顶着收缩感像剥开花瓣似的破开何洛洛的身体，男孩回答不了他却咬紧了他，努力舒张着自己过分紧绷的身体，大口大口地喘着气。<br/>
“是第一次吧。”<br/>
他有些不忍，在何洛洛体内动得小心。可于男孩的身体而言，插入本身就足够残忍了。<br/>
“是，是……”<br/>
少年连声音都是破碎的。<br/>
“天赋真好。”<br/>
任豪没说出口的那半句话是，胆子真大。<br/>
平日他都会扳过被自己后入的人的脑袋，说着动听的情话吻上去，而这一次，他没有这样做。<br/>
是因为什么呢？<br/>
听到了很隐忍的抽泣，也许可以是一个说得过去的理由。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>